You make me Smile
by MickeyPnd
Summary: Rachel finally has Finn as her boyfriend, yet he doesn't turn out to be the wonderful boyfriend she expected she must try and understand her feelings for another member of Glee. Puck/Rachel


A/N: So this is just a little Fic I was thinking of when I watched Glee last night. I'm going to mive kinda slow, cause I like the slow build ups.

**Chapter One**

Being Finn Hudson's girlfriend wasn't as wonderful as she had hopped. Rachel sat in eighth period English and tried her hardest to listen to what the dull teacher was explaining, but her thoughts drifted back to Finn, her boyfriend. Yet this time the thoughts she thought weren't the usual ones of them living happily ever after. No these thoughts that had plagued her mind since last Tuesday where how repetitive Finn could be. Usually that kind of thing wouldn't bother her. What did bother her was that the Finn she had thought of ever single night when she rested her head at night wasn't the Finn she had started calling her boyfriend.

It had all started last Tuesday when Finn had called her explain that he couldn't make it over to her house to practice for sectionals because Mike had gotten the new Call of Duty and was letting him borrow it. When she got upset and didn't understand why he had decided a video game was more important then their songs he had nonchalantly proclaimed: "it's just Glee club, Rachel. Not the end of the world." She had hung up on him after that, hoping he would get the full effect of her anger in the slamming of the phone. He hadn't, or at least he didn't seem to care because he never called back.

Then in school the next day he didn't understand why she was so upset with him. Rachel had gone into a full explanation on the importance of Glee and how it would further them both later on in life if they wanted to be successful. Yet the words fell on deaf ears as she looked into his red rimmed eyes that had glazed over. In boredom? Tiredness? Finn smiled sheepishly, he hadn't slept much the night before and it was safe to assume he hadn't slept at all.

Could this be the guy whose voice had moved her profoundly that faithful day in Glee? The one that she had always thought was too good for the evil Quinn Fabray and those meathead football players. He was different, she told herself over and over again. He got it, he understood her and Glee. She knew he did because she knew Finn.

Today was Friday and he still played Call of Duty every night with Mike and a few other players from the football team. The only time he went over songs for sectionals was when they practiced them with the rest of the Glee members. It almost seemed as if whenever they were in Glee Rachel saw the Finn she had longed for for all those months. The passion in his eyes, in the way he danced and moved as he sang the lyrics. Yet once Mr. Schue ended their practice and he drove her home they struggled to find things to talk about.

At first they would talk about Glee, songs they would sing, have sung before and songs she wanted to do for future performances. They would talk about football, which she really didn't care too much about but listened anyways, to be the supportive girlfriend he never had before. She would talk about her goals in life where she wanted to go later on down the road and where she knew she would end up in five years from now. After a while He knew she didn't' understand or care to listen to him talk about football, and she had already given him her life plan several times already so all conversations had died. They ended up talking about the weather and if Ms. Meyers would ever notice the paper balls stuck in her gray frizzy hair.

Rachel persevered in the wake of battle. She encouraged Finn to talk about everything he liked, she almost demanded he do things he wanted to do, other then what she wanted because she knew that's what a good girlfriend did. And from all the things Finn had said about Quinn she had always complained about the things he liked to do. So here they were now, Rachel using one of her Dads to practice with as Finn played Call of Duty and worked out.

She didn't want to sound like one of those pushy girlfriends, you know the ones that always want to do what they want and never what the guy wants for Rachel was all about equal opportunities. She just wished that Finn wasn't so dense and could see what she wanted to do.

What hurt her the most was his passion was playing video games, rough housing with his friends, and she was shocked to find out he really did enjoy football. She soon hated the fact that ever move he made was from someone telling him what he should do, how he should react to certain things. He was coaxed into many things by his meathead friends and when she would ask him why he had decided to be so reckless Finn just shrugged and replied "I dunno. Seemed cool at the time."

The bell rang and signaled the end of a long day. Glee wasn't rehearsing tonight, which meant that she had the night to herself. Grabbing her books into her hand and walking quickly to her locker Rachel wondered if she should make a myspace video entry tonight. Ever since she had started dating Finn her updates had been few and far between, even when she did update they were never up to par to her standards. For some reason Finn had asked her not to talk about him, ever since the first one she had made declaring her love for her new boyfriend had gotten some nasty comments from his football/basketball buddies.

Greatly disappointed, (but hiding it effortlessly) Rachel didn't understand why he once again chose to be just like everyone else when all he did was praise her for standing out. Because he admires you, she told herself. He wishes he could be just like you and with that thought it put a small smile on her face.

"Rachel." She turned her head to see Noah Puckerman (who she was pleased to say was also one of her many boyfriends) standing beside her with a strange expression on his face. He had a strong face, good for scaring people when need be. He had scared her and countless people before, but she now knew a sweet, if not promiscuous, kitten lay inside him. "I need your help. Are you busy?"

"I think me and Finn are going---on a date tonight." Her lie was obvious and they both knew she wasn't being truthful.

"He has basketball practice tonight." Darn, he did she told herself. She knew that he did since it was her job as his loyal girlfriend to know what he was doing at all times. Why did she suddenly forget?

"Ooh.. I mean after he gets done with basketball practice. Yeah we're going to Applebee's." Rachel smiled sweetly at him as she placed her books neatly in her locker, grabbing the things she needed. Not wanting to look at Puck as he stared at her. He gave her Goosebumps.

He still didn't believe her but let the lie slide to save her pride. "Then will you help me until after basketball practice? Please?" His voice sounded a tad bit pleading and it was like music to her ears. Rachel loved it when people needed her because let's face it when you're as talented as she was being needed was just part of the job.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" She closed her locked and turned to stare up at him, he really was attractive. Whoa! You have a boyfriend, Finn, who is way more hotter then this meat head, Rachel told herself defensively.

Puck shook his head, and turned to look either way down the hall to see it there was any other students around. He was in the clear. "I need you to be my tutor. I'm failing almost every class, and I figured since your not that hot you'd be good academically."

Not that hot? What did that mean? She ignored that part of his statement and asked him- "why all the sudden do you need help? I heard you didn't care about your grades?" She didn't just hear, she saw as well. Any time he needed to skip a class Puck just left, calming to go to the bathroom with a serious case of diarrhea. Which then in turn needed to be cured by the school nurse. It was a topic most of McKinley high teachers didn't care to discuss openly.

"Yeah, well after Quinn gave up our daughter I decided that if I was ever going to show not only her, but to everyone else that I'm not a lima loser than I figured getting my grades up to a respectable C would show 'em." He lend against the locker and checked the buzzing cell phone he had in his hand.

"So you can prove to Quinn she belongs with you?" She didn't know why that bothered her. What did Quinn have?

He looked irate for a second before he closed his phone and placed it in his back pocket. "It was never really about Quinn. Yeah I mean I liked her, but if she didn't like me then who am I to force her like me? Listen I just wanted to show her that our daughter meant more to me than what she thought, and I was a better man than Finn." Puck shrugged, as if that was that.

"You're the better man? When you slept with your best friends girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and don't pretend you and Finn didn't do anything either. Sure it wasn't like what me and Quinn did, but don't act al innocent either." He winked at her, and that flustered her. Finn didn't wink.

"Yeah well, we're an item now, so it doesn't matter." Rachel brushed off the topic and asked him rather quickly, "where would you like to study at?"

Puck thought for a moment and then replied "we can study at my place. And don't worry I wont try and take your panties off or anything. My mom and sister are home. She'll probably try and make you dinner, since you're a Jew and everything so that'll make her happy."

Rachel wasn't sure. The only reason she felt drawn to Puck was because everything that she thought or wanted Finn to be hadn't turned out the way she had planned. Puck was so much more than a football player. "Okay. But I have to be going no later than 6:30, okay?" He nodded his head and started walking toward the exit taking his time so she could walk side by side with him.

"Do you really think I'm not hot? Remember when you said I was, that night on my bed. . . . ." her voice trailed off and she remember that night. He was such a good kisser.

Puck laughed. "Don't worry, Rachel you're smoking' bod makes up for it." And she blushed at his backwards compliment.


End file.
